Today, radiation imaging systems such as computed tomography (CT) systems, digital projection systems, and/or line-scan systems, for example, are useful to provide information, or images, of interior aspects of an object under examination. The object is exposed to rays of radiation photons (e.g., x-ray photons, gamma ray photons, etc.) and radiation photons traversing the object are detected by a detector array positioned substantially diametrically opposite a radiation source relative to the object. A degree to which the radiation photons are attenuated by the object (e.g., absorbed, scattered, etc.) is measured to determine one or more properties of the object, or rather aspects of the object. For example, highly dense aspects of the object typically attenuate more radiation than less dense aspects, and thus an aspect having a higher density, such as a bone or metal, for example, may be apparent when surrounded by less dense aspects, such as tissue or clothing.
Detector arrays comprise a plurality of detector elements, respectively configured to detect radiation impinging a pre-defined portion of the detector array. The detector elements are configured to directly or indirectly convert radiation photons into electrical charge. Direct conversion detector elements are configured to convert the radiation photons directly into electrical charge using a photoconductor (e.g., amorphous selenium). Indirect conversion detector elements are configured to convert the radiation photons into light using a scintillator and to convert the light into electrical charge using a photodetector, such as a photodiode. In a detector array comprising indirect conversion detector elements, conventional detector elements do not share a same scintillator and do not share a same photodetector. For example, a first scintillator of a first detector element and a second scintillator of an adjacent detector element are separated by a reflective material configured to mitigate light generated in the first scintillator from being transferred to the second detector element. In this way, optical cross-talk between detector elements is mitigated, for example.